


Welcome Home

by Kittie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: ok but bullen w/cullen basically going to meet bull as soon as he returns from a trip with the inquisitor... GIMME THE FLUFF PLS....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

How soon is too soon? How quickly is too quickly? The horn bellows, announcing the return of the Inquisitor and his chosen party. Balthazar should be his main concern with the Lavellan’s information far more important than he edge he feels about the unknown of Bull’s condition. The qunari is a mercenary, he can handle himself.

That doesn’t mean feet move him to a destination he is not conscious of. Balthazar Lavellan looks tired and waves him off as if he had assumed the blond went to see him first. Cullen hesitates, giving him a soft word of ‘ we’ll talk later ‘ to guise how amber eyes immediately flick over to Bull. 

Dorian prattled in the background taking the Inquisitor away and it all becomes tapers off to silence as he steps closer to Bull without truly stepping closer. Is he allowed to do this? Is he allowed to feel concern? This is all so new to him– wanting and needing things he can’t readily identify. He doesn’t merely want to know if The Iron Bull is fine– he needs to know the qunari is safe within the stone walls that surround Skyhold. It’s startling. He doesn’t like it.

“ Uh, Commander? “

Amber eyes blink as he finds himself hovering in front of the looming body. Nothing damaged. Nothing newly scarred. A quick once over releases the tight feeling within his chest. Ah, he hadn’t known how wound up he was until the sight of his unharmed body confirmed the letters Balthazar had sent ahead of them.

“ Ah, sorry… I… “ He clears his throat, hand moving to rub the back of his neck. The flesh prickles, heat climbing up his neck. He finds that they’re, thankfully, alone. The soldiers have dissipated for the most part ( only one or two give them curious glances ). He doesn’t quite feel the confidence to approach this as he would were they in private but, “ I’m glad you’re safe. “

Cullen looks up for a moment, hand dropping to his side as he watches a twist of lips grow on Bull’s face. Heat graces his cheeks as he takes a moment to glance around once more. The stragglers are gone, their entertainment to be found else where. He feels his pulse pick up, were his hands outside of leather he’s sure his hand would feel clammy.

To the Void with it.

Hands reach around Bull’s neck to pull him down, Commander on the balls of his feet. The kiss isn’t as coordinated as he’d like, fingers digging for purchase against skin. Hands on his waist help level him but does nothing to keep him from removing himself if he wants.

Bull would never pin him there, Bull would never leave him with an out. Bull would– Lips press harder before the blond withdraws. A flush on cheeks as the scar on his lips pulls. Amber eyes blink open ( he didn’t remember closing them ) as he attempts to focus on the qunari himself instead of the wall behind him.

“ Now that’s a welcome back I can get used to. You do that for all your soldiers, Commander? “

Cullen snorts and shakes his head. He’s far too happy the mercenary is back and safe within Skyhold’s walls to think of a half decent rebuttal.


End file.
